


off the court

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: 3 sentence au prompt fills from tumblr!1. daisuga - cafe au2. sugahina - college au3. kagehina - ice skating au4. oihina - idols au5. oisuga - daycare au





	off the court

**sugawara/daichi || prompt: cafe au**

One of the perks of working at Ukai’s on-campus café was Ukai himself, who let his employees stay after hours to study in the dark, quiet café setting.

While Suga and Daichi do take this opportunity to sometimes study, they more often make each other’s drinks (because no one else makes it quite like them) and sit in the back corner for a laid-back date.

“This is nice,” Suga sighs every night they unwind after a long day of customer service, and every time Daichi hums in agreement.

*********

**sugawara/hinata || prompt: college au**

Sugawara is always amazed by how much food Hinata can put down in one sitting and that he can (sometimes) convince the cafeteria servers to let him get thirds.

He knows that trying to get Hinata to even consider doing his homework during mealtime is a monstrous task but it’s the only way he can lure Hinata into paying him any attention when he comes by.

“Well…when you’re done we’ll take a look at what you have to do…,” Suga says and Hinata finds time between mouthfuls to groan and drop his head to the table.

*********

**kageyama/hinata || prompt: ice skating au**

In the split second Hinata’s arms sprawl out as he falls from his triple twist, Kageyama is struck with the sight of a large crow descending on him with wide, focused and hungry eyes.

He catches Hinata and the instant his feet make it back down to the ice his appearance looks much more human than when he was flying above Kageyama.

The glimpses Kageyama gets of Hinata’s intensity have only become more startling since Yachi added plumage to Hinata’s costume and he’s yet to decide if hates it or not.

*********

**oikawa/hinata || prompt: idols au**

Hinata’s known for doing stunts during concerts, but since he’s performing without his usual partner he was advised to not even attempt anything; unfortunately, he goes for it without thinking, sprinting towards Oikawa as if it’s Kageyama’s who’s ready for him.

By the time it’s too late to stop and Hinata’s sure he’s going to crash, Oikawa catches on and gets into position, allowing Hinata to bounce off of him into a backflip seamlessly.

The audience erupts in cheers and they continue with the performance without missing a beat; Hinata’s heart is racing, he doesn’t know how to feel about Oikawa connecting with him significantly faster than Kageyama but he quickly stops thinking, only feeling the music pump through him.

*********

**oikawa/sugawara || prompt: daycare au**

“Oh, so _you’re_ Takeru’s uncle,” Suga says, feeling a little starstruck being face-to-face with the national team’s star setter, “he told me you were a pro volleyball player but I–I didn’t expect this.”

Oikawa’s interest in his nephew’s daycare teacher spikes up about as hard as his serves and he grins, “You’re looking at the one and only Tohru Oikaw–ACK!”

Takeru pulls on Oikawa’s hand so hard he almost topples over, which has Suga laughing into his hand and probably all of Oikawa’s chances with him gone.


End file.
